Un Sharingan puede con dos
by Kmiya
Summary: [Yaoi] Se parecen, han tenido mucha similitud en todo este tiempo, pero hay algo que los diferencia mucho y no es la edad. Los Sentidos pueden ser variados y demostrar muchas cosas, no todas agradables. [Para la Comu Retos a la Carta]
1. Sentido del Humor

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sentido del Humor **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Observó su reloj y un sonido de fastidio surgió de sus labios, ya era hora de su entrenamiento y en vez de estar _entusiasmado_ –como algunos suponían-, se encontraba algo fastidiado. Desde que las cosas entre su _Sensei_ y él habían cambiado sus entrenamientos tenían otra _perspectiva_.

Bufó ante ese último pensamiento, frunciendo el ceño y controlándose lo más que pudo para que ningún tono rosado se colocara en sus mejillas. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no una niñita tonta que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa.

Terminó de arreglarse y tomó el estuche de sus armas, amarrándosela en la pierna, para después echarle un último vistazo a su casa y salir de ahí rumbo a las rocas de los Hokages, donde quedaron esa ocasión de verse.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar y, para sorpresa del joven gennin, Kakashi ya se encontraba en ese lugar, recargado de manera despreocupada sobre la baranda, leyendo su inseparable Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó, sin poder fingirlo del todo, con algo de extrañeza, haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara con su ojo sonriente.

-Uhm... no ¿Por qué?

Sasuke le miró de manera analítica, cuestionándose si no estaría mintiendo, pero no pudo leer al Jounin, de hecho, nunca ha podido hacerlo.

-Olvídalo.

Kakashi sonrió, aunque el gesto solo fue notorio por la curvatura de su ojo visible. Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar, aún leyendo, siendo seguido de cerca por Sasuke, preguntándose que le tenía preparado para aquella ocasión.

Caminaron por varias cuadras, haciendo que lo mismo comenzara a impacientar un poco al Uchiha, quien se encontraba extrañado de que aún no salieran de la aldea. Mas nunca preguntó la razón, pues al poco tiempo observó como Kakashi se detenía en un callejón y le señalaba una puerta al final del mismo.

Aún sin comprender que diablos hacían ahí, Sasuke caminó con su paso tranquilo pero siempre alerta, por si se le había ocurrido al ninja copia algún ataque sorpresa. Llegó al lado de la puerta sin que nada sucediera, por lo que abrió la misma con mucho cuidado. Nada. Ni una bomba, ataque de kunais o shuriken... nada... ¿Acaso aquello era una broma?

Pero al entrar en aquel lugar se quedó de piedra, abriendo grandemente los ojos sin creer lo que observaba.

Era solo una habitación, sin ventanas ni muebles, en medio de la misma se encontraba solo una especie de colchón, pero eso no era lo que había sorprendido al Gennin, sino todas las cosas que había a su alrededor.

Pegada en la pared había unas cadenas y otras cosas que estuvo seguro eran esposas; al lado del colchón pudo distinguir unas vendas, cuerdas y otros objetos que servían para amarrar, además de un palo largo... ¿Eso era un látigo?. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la pila de pequeños libros que había en una esquina.

Caminó hasta la misma y tomó el primero: Era la tercera edición del Icha Icha Paradise... si, el mismo libro que Kakashi coleccionaba.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Kakashi, quien estaba a un lado de la puerta –con su libro cerrado- y que, al parecer, no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Sin decir una palabra y con su rostro más estoico que nunca Sasuke salió de ese lugar dando un gran portazo, dejando encerrado a Kakashi, quien lo miraba con algo de decepción.

-Sasuke... no tienes sentido del humor.

Murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros, decidiendo que era mejor dejar al chico en paz un par de días sino quería sufrir su ira por esa pequeña broma.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **594.

Mi primer fic de Naruto y es para una tabla de **Retos a la Carta** xDDD. Dicha tabla es la de los "Sentidos", así que verán 10 historias (contada esta) de Kakashi/Sasuke. Espero les guste

Por cierto, elegí este claim solo porque **Alega** me lo pidió (Mujer¿Hay manera de que alguna vez te diga que no? xDD)


	2. Oído

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Oído **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

- Te digo que si Naruto, eso es una de las cosas que más nos gustan de él.

- Uhm... ¡Pero aún tengo mis dudas Sakura-chan!. ¿Cómo puedes atraerles el que sea tan frío?. ¡¡No lo entiendo!!

- Ay Naruto, tu nunca entiendes nada.

El rubio solo se cruzó de brazos y bufó un poco, aún sin creer todo lo que le había dicho su amiga.

Ya llevaban más de una hora con aquella _discusión_ y al parecer no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

Por azares del destino, Naruto y Sakura se habían encontrado en su día libre, ofreciéndose el primero a acompañar a la chica en sus compras, cosa a la que ella accedió no muy convencida del todo. Habían comenzado a platicar de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron al tema de Sasuke. Naruto tenía curiosidad de porque el teme atraía tanto la atención de las chicas y Sakura estuvo dispuesta a darle una cátedra de todos los encantos del Uchiha, lo cual nos traía a este momento.

Naruto seguía sin entender como alguien frío, serio, amargado, reservado y odioso podía ser tan popular, mientras que Sakura decía que eso le daba cierto encanto, más el que fuera tan _misterioso_.

- Pero Sakura-chan... ¡Un hombre así no es de confianza!. ¿Cómo puede ganarse su aprecio si no saben nada de él?. ¡Es ilógico!

- ¡No es ilógico! Además, eso es lo que lo hace atractivo, uno desea averiguar todo de él, saber que le gusta, que no, porque siempre tiene esa mirada ausente, tratar de hacerlo sonreír... aww de seguro que Sasuke-kun tiene una hermosa sonrisa... –decía la chica, con dos corazoncitos en vez de ojos y suspirando soñadoramente, haciendo que Naruto rodara los ojos.

El rubio ya iba a refutar que no entendía a las mujeres cuando una sombra brinco desde un árbol, asustándolos de tal manera que ambos soltaron un grito.

- Vaya... que malos ninjas resultaron –_saludó_ cierto jounin de cabellera plateada.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!. ¡¡Casi nos provoca un infarto!! –le regañó Naruto, mientras que Sakura aún trataba de tranquilizar a su corazón.

El Jounin solo sonrió divertido ante la reacción, mirando a ambos jóvenes con atención.

-¿Tienen una cita?

-¡No! –refutó la pelirosa, haciendo que cascaditas de lágrimas salieran de los ojos del rubio-. Nos encontramos hace rato y nos agarramos platicando de varias cosas.

-Oh… si, debí imaginármelo, por cierto, el verdadero encanto de Sasuke es cuando se muerde los labios para no gritar –dijo muy seguro, guiñándoles su único ojo visible antes de dar media vuelta-. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Y así como llegó desapareció, dejando algo confundidos a sus dos alumnos.

-Vaya... Kakashi-sensei tiene buen oído –expresó sorprendido Naruto, preguntándose cuanto de la conversación escucho.

Pero Sakura no lo estaba escuchando, veía con atención el lugar donde antes había estado el Jounin de cabellera plateada.

-_¿Y él como sabe eso?_ –se preguntaba totalmente extrañada, imaginándose cosas que no quería.

Mejor quedarse con la duda.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **490.


	3. Sentido Común

**Agradecimiento:** Uno muy especial a Alega, por vetearme esta viñeta.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sentido Común**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Kakashi Hatake era una persona muy peculiar, muchos lo consideraban un genio, por las grandes habilidades que había demostrado desde muy joven. Otras personas lo veían como un sujeto extraño, por tener costumbres inusuales y siempre estar con el rostro cubierto; pero a él muy poco le importaba lo que opinaran los demás.

Aunque existía una cosa de la que Kakashi estaba muy seguro, y eso era que no se consideraba una persona cuerda... ¿Cómo serlo si estaba interesado en alguien en quien no debía? No sólo por la diferencia de edad, o porque sea su alumno, sino porque esa persona era un chico en realidad.

Gai se lo había dicho una vez, que no se estaba comportando como el adulto que era y que debería de usar más seguido su sentido común, pero Kakashi simplemente había negado con un gesto después de haberle dicho la absoluta verdad:

_- Yo nunca supe qué es el sentido común._

Antes había tenido dudas por no seguir "el sentido común" como hacían los demás, pero desde que había conocido a aquel pequeño niño, temblando por el horror que sus ojos habían presenciado, sintió algo extraño en su interior y se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir algo que no conocía.

Sabía que no era correcto aquel tipo de relación, pero a Kakashi no le importaba. Si el estar con Sasuke significaba ir en contra de las creencias de Konoha, pues bien... al fin y al cabo siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que los demás creían.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia**

**Palabras:** 255


	4. Gusto

**Agradecimiento:** Uno muy especial a Alega, por vetearme esta viñeta.

Nota: Esta viñeta tiene mención a otra pareja, aparte del Kakashi/Sasuke.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Gusto**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sasuke lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo supo desde el primer instante en que sus labios se habían tocado, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño sentimiento que se había instalado dentro de él, cuando estuvieron solos en aquella misión, no era otra cosa más que odio, no podía haber otra explicación y Kakashi se lo había demostrado.

En aquella ocasión, y en todas las que siguieron a esa, el Jounin lo había tomado de los hombros, juntado sus labios sin avisar siquiera, siendo imposible el poder rechazar aquel gesto.

Sasuke lo detestaba pues, cuando Kakashi lo besaba, no solamente juntaba su boca a la suya, sino que el maldito se atrevía a degustarlo, probaba cada rincón de su boca como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria. Le robaba el aliento a la vez que causaba que aquellos extraños sonidos escaparan de sus labios –Y ahí era cuando más indignado se sentía el chico, pues un Uchiha jamás debería de hacer semejante sonido- haciendo que el Jounin se pusiera contento.

Pero no era solamente eso lo que terminaba molestando a Sasuke, sino lo que sucedía después.

Ya no podía besar a su compañero como antes, no cuando tenía en mente aquel beso arrebatador y se molestaba al no sentir la misma ansiedad y deseo de dominación que demostraban aquello labios expertos.

Por eso odiaba a Kakashi, porque había logrado lo que nunca creyó posible.

Había logrado que olvidara los labios de Naruto y deseara los suyos.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras: **251.


	5. Sentido de la Orientación

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sentido de la Orientación**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor con el ceño levemente fruncido, debatiéndose entre exteriorizar su duda o no, pues él era un Uchiha y nunca debía mostrarse dudoso o confundido, pero sentía que aquel momento lo ameritaba.

Se encontraban en una misión y, para poder abarcar más territorio, se había tomado la decisión de dividirse en grupos, quedando él con el Jounin. Al principio aquello lo había visto como algo bueno, pues no tendría que preocuparse de que Sakura estuviera pegado todo el rato a su lado o de que Naruto le estuviera retando cada dos segundos, pero con el paso de las horas se dio cuenta que no era tan buena idea.

Detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que el hombre que estaba delante de él también se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? –preguntó el Jounin, cerrando su libro para demostrarle que tenía toda su atención.

El joven Genin miró de nueva cuenta a su alrededor para comprobar que no fueran paranoias suyas, cuando estuvo seguro miró de manera fija al Hatake.

- Kakashi-sensei... ¿Dónde estamos?

El Ninja Copia alzó una ceja, al parecer extrañado por su pregunta. También miró a su alrededor de manera analítica, para después observar al chico con una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos eso se suponía.

- ¿No es obvio? Estamos en un bosque.

- ... –Sasuke lo seguía viendo, esperando otra respuesta, pero al ver que hablaba en serio se dio la vuelta, sacando su equipo de radio de la mochila.

Kakashi se extrañó un poco.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Trató de comunicarme con Naruto y Sakura –el Hatake frunció ahora el ceño.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque estamos perdidos.

Y se marchó a una zona más alta, buscando mejor recepción. Kakashi lo miró, cruzándose de brazos y negando con un gesto de cabeza.

- No es así, yo sólo quería algo de privacidad –murmuró para sí, con la cabeza baja, notando que en verdad Sasuke tenía poco sentido del romanticismo y preguntándose que idea tenía de él... porque su sentido de la orientación no era tan malo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras:** 346.


	6. Tacto

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Tacto**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sasuke odiaba a Kakashi por muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando éste le besaba, porque le hacía perder la razón y olvidar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor –sobre todo a cierto rubio escandaloso-, pero el Genin, hasta hacía poco, había descubierto la manera de vengarse.

Cuando estaban solos y el Hatake lo besaba, solo existía una cosa que podía hacer que quien dominara la situación fuera Sasuke, y eso eran sus manos.

Sasuke nunca acariciaba a Kakashi, no, él lo tocaba completamente, sentía cada centímetro de la piel bajo sus manos, delineando cada tramo, cada cicatriz, hasta estar seguro de poder recrearla en su mente. Aquello era lo que hacía enloquecer a Kakashi, lo que le hacía olvidarse que quien tenía el control de la relación era él y no el Uchiha.

El menor disfrutaba de su reacción, pues en algún momento sus susurros, miradas, sus casi suplicas le recordaban a las de alguien más, el cabello plateado pasaba a rubio y esos ojos desiguales –uno gris y otro rojo- se convertían en unos azules.

Y en ese momento Sasuke se permitía sonreír con triunfo, viendo en su mente la reacción de dos shinobis entregados completamente a él, haciendo que se sintiera superior a cualquier shinobi que pudiera existir en Konoha.

Porque las manos de Sasuke eran las únicas capaces de desarmar completamente a dos de los shinobis más fuertes e importantes de su aldea, de obligarlos a hacer cualquier cosa para que pudieran estar a su lado.

Sasuke podía enorgullecerse de ser el único capaz de controlar completamente a Kakashi y a Naruto con un sólo rose.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia**. 

**Palabras:** 269.


	7. Sentido de la Moda

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sentido de la Moda**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto¿Aquella ocasión en el árbol?... sí, aquella había sido la última ocasión en la que lo vio y habló con él.

Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños –y vamos, que el hombre los tenía seguido- se había imaginado que sería él quien se lo encontraría. Sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de que lo vieran en aquella misión, pero siempre pensó que al final Naruto sería el afortunado, solamente él y nadie más.

Pues se había equivo cado, y de que forma.

El Uchiha iba acompañado por otros tres chicos, uno le resultó conocido, pero no supo decir de donde. Cuando Sasuke lo miró lo primero que hizo fue hacer una señal para que los dejaran solos. Ambos chicos no dudaron en hacerle caso, pero la chica le miró preocupada, pero al ver el semblante tan serio de su líder no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, aunque antes de marcharse le mandó una mirada de muerte a Kakashi, quien observó todo sin sorprenderse realmente.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se miraron sin decir nada. Kakashi lo examinó a detalle, notando todo lo que había cambiado en esos tres años. Sasuke ya era alto –casi como él mismo- y su ropa ahora era distinta, dándole un porte amenazante, pero a la vez atractivo.

El Jounin se permitió sonreír, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara e hizo un gesto de cabeza.

- Tu nuevo look te sienta bien.

Sasuke, por primera vez desde que había salido de los terrenos de Orochimaru, se permitió sonreír, aunque sea de lado y no de manera muy notable.

Ahora fue su turno de observar a quien alguna vez había sido su sensei –y algo más-. El Jounin seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de que ahora tuviera sobre sus hombros un estilo de capa/gabardina, no había cambiado en nada.

- Tú deberías seguir los consejos de Sakura y cambiar un poco.

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Kakashi al notar la sonrisita burlona que tenía Sasuke... definitivamente el chico no había cambiado del todo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia**

**Palabras:** 350.


	8. Olfato

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Olfato **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy especial, a pesar de todos los admiradores que tiene y que lo persiguen día con día, las chicas más obvias que algunos chicos, nadie lograba conquistarlo, o al menos eso era lo que _parecía_.

Le han dado muchos regalos, desde platillos caseros hasta shurikens nuevas. No existía día en el que no hubiera una carta de amor en su correo o alguna atrevida que le profesara su amor en persona.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que esas cosas no le interesaban al Uchiha, que no importara cuantos coqueteos, palabras bonitas o regalos le dieran, nada de eso lo llegaría conquistar alguna vez. Nada. Porque él no es así, no se deja impresionar con facilidad. Pero existe algo que sí lo conquista; algo que, no importara cuanto tratara de disimularlo, lograba que bajara sus defensas.

El aroma.

Puede que aquello suene extraño o increíble para algunos, pero a Sasuke le gusta mucho como su olfato es inundado por un aroma fuerte, un aroma que lo llene completamente y domine sus sentidos, que lo descoloque y le haga olvidar donde se encuentra, solo concentrado en lo que su nariz captaba.

Y Kakashi lo sabe, lo descubrió hace poco, por eso había comenzado con ese nuevo entrenamiento, por eso se había _encaprichado_ –como decía Naruto- en enseñarles el Taijutsu, porque sabe lo que su aroma provoca en Sasuke, pero sobre todo, sabe muy bien que la próxima vez que estuvieran solos el Uchiha no se negaría a nada.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras:** 251.


	9. Sexto Sentido

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sexto Sentido**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Corría.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar, sin importarle las quejas de Gai, las palabras de burla de Asuma o la confusión que mostraba Kurenai en su rostro.

Sabía que no podía explicarles con palabras lo que había sentido, aunque está seguro que ellos lo interpretarían como ese sentido _ninja _que se adquiría con la experiencia.

Pero era distinto y el Hatake lo entiende, porque aquella sensación de alarma que lo embargó no era porque estuviera en peligro o alguien atacara la aldea, no. En aquel momento no temía por su integridad, sino por la vida de alguien más.

Corría con rapidez, demostrando el porqué había estado en el ANBU tan joven. Nadie parecía notar su presencia, mucho menos aquellos guardias que vigilaban la puerta. Sale de la aldea hacia el bosque sin que nadie lo haya visto siquiera.

En realidad no sabe a donde se dirige, pero algo dentro de él lo guía a ese lugar, porque está seguro que _él_ estaría ahí y que lo necesitaba. Al adentrarse al bosque no pudo evitar correr con más rapidez, pues aquella extraña opresión aumentaba y fue cuando sus ojos lo vieron.

Tirado en el suelo boca arriba, con raspones, cortadas y algo de sangre recorriendo su frente, se encuentra la razón de que saliera tan bruscamente de aquella reunión. Ahí está Sasuke Uchiha. Inconsciente y lastimado.

Kakashi se para a su lado mientras niega con la cabeza. Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿Qué tan imprudente podía ser un chico?

Se agacha para recogerlo entre sus brazos, con sumo cuidado. Lo llevará a casa para curarlo. Otra vez. No entendía por qué ese afán que Sasuke había adquirido hacía poco de entrenar hasta ese punto. Al final siempre era lo mismo, donde quiera que estuviera Kakashi lo sentía y salía corriendo hasta encontrarlo, lo cargaba y se lo llevaba a su casa, para curarlo ahí.

El Jounin sonríe a pesar de todo, sabe que aquello no es lo que lo tiene confundido, sino que siempre sabe donde se encuentra el Genin.

Como sea, de algo si está seguro: Sasuke estaría bien porque él siempre acudiría adónde fuera cuando sintiera que debía hacerlo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras:** 360.


	10. Vista

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Vista**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

¿Quién fue la persona que aseguró que Kakashi tenía mala vista?. ¿Acaso creían que por que siempre tuviera un ojo tapado no veía bien?

Si alguien le preguntaba a Sasuke si aquello era cierto o no, desmentiría totalmente todas las teorías que salieran sobre ese tema, sin dudarlo siquiera. Puede que Kakashi siempre estuviera con un ojo tapado, pero al parecer a los demás se les olvidaba que ese ojo contenía un Sharingan _permanente_.

Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, al principio Sasuke también pudo haberse preguntado si tendría buena vista, pero desde que él mismo había adquirido su Sharingan, _en ambos ojos_, supo que Kakashi era la persona que tenía mejor vista en la aldea –tal vez comparado con los Hyuugas y sus Byakugan–, aunque existía una gran diferencia entre ambos tipos de ojos-.

Pero ahora existía una gran duda en Sasuke. Desde hacía tiempo se sentía observado, podía asegurar que todos los días alguien lo miraba. Al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna admiradora, pero después –cuando obtuvo sus _nuevos_ ojos- se dio cuenta que no existía nadie capaz de ocultarse tan bien.

En una ocasión le preguntó a Kakashi si era posible que alguien pudiera ocultarse del Sharingan, pero el Jounin solo le contestó algo que lo dejó confundido.

_- Muchas veces un objeto es mejor que dos._

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras:** 221.

Esta es la última viñeta, espero les hayan gustado a todos, sobre todo a Alega, quien fue quien me pidió esta pareja x3

Gracias a Cide por betear estas tres últimas viñetas x3 !!!


End file.
